final_fantasy_xvifandomcom-20200213-history
June Asmius
"I guess... I just see a lot of myself inside you. Whenever I look at you or hear what you have to endure in your life, it gives me the strength to fight. It's why I just can't let you go." —June to Mari June Asmius'' is the playable character and main protagonist of ''Final Fantasy XVI.' '''She is an orphan from the kingdom of Corselia within the Rosaria District, and the last known inheritor of Darkfire. She was first announced for the canceled novel ''Merry June Coming, which eventually transformed into the ''Final Fantasy XVI Universe''. June is the daughter of Judge Asmius and Aldia Asmius, the sister of Altea Asmius, and travels along with her friends Nex Voltus, Mari Emilia, Drai Ordunia, Kazari Lucille, Chance Williams, and Jill Sevoka in order to save Olion from imperil. She is tossed into a conflict against the Spiran Empire, and must fight in order to save her home. June regularly emits a careless and vengeful personality, but over the course throughout her journey, June comes to care more for her friends and companions as she becomes stronger to protect those around her. June uses her signature weapon, the Gallant Blade. Combined with the power to conjure black and white flames, she can infuse her weapon with fire and gain increasingly strong with each battle. She is shown to be proficient in brawling and acts as a berserker in combat. Profile Personality June is a steady emotional shifting character based upon her interactions with others in the universe. Originally, she is an individual who harbors a cold and careless attitude towards those who oppose her. Her uninterested sneer and frown become a clear indication of her aggression and disbelief towards hundreds of subjects across Olion. Her poise, language, and posture depict similarities towards a "bored schooled child," having little to no emotion for what comes next in a conversation. Shrouded in mystery, however, is a light that requires sparking towards her protective and carefree personality. She rarely ever openly shares this kind nature, and only does to those who are in need of protection. Sometimes, June may seem overprotective of her friends, despite her careless attitude at most times. Because of this, June's method of communicating towards others is poor, as she intends to harbor the worst possible aggression towards them as soon as she feels even the slightest of annoyance. When in the presence of her allies, June can release a carefree and humorous personality, attempting to equalize with her friend's manners. Rather than emanate her original attitude, she seems to respect and dedicate her life to restoring the order of the universe with what power she has. June respects revolution and believes that power and opportunity not placed into use is a complete waste. She uses this attitude in order to push on the attack for Spira along with her friends, feeling hopeful and powerful at heart. Overall, June harbors a conflicting personality between friendly and unfriendly. She believes that she still does not understand who she truly is yet, and wishes to work with herself and others in order to finalize her true capabilities as a person. Nothing holds her back at most times, and she seems quite playful from Nex and Drai's quirkiness. She receives her kindness trait mostly from Mari and seriousness and sternness from Kazari and Chance. Appearance June is a young woman standing at 162cm (5'4") with a thinly refined orange-colored french braid hair laid on any side of her shoulders. She has light orange eyes that can sometimes glow solid white when unleashing her power of the Darkfire. She wears a flowy white and pink styled combination of leather and cloth typed jacket with a solid black strapped tank top underneath. She wears white colored cropped trousers with white socks and black buckled boots. Abilities June combines close quarters swordplay combat with a mixture of basic fist-oriented attacks and her sequential ability to conjure white and black fire. She has the ability to summon her weapons and orient her magic from thin air, as well as the ability to maneuver freely in midair. When her fire is played in mid-combat, she can warp to any fire source that she creates, as well as cast destructive, explosive attacks with her strength. June is able to methodize her Darkfire ability to materialize any weapon she chooses into any shape or form and use it to her advantage. June is a heavily combo-oriented combatant, sometimes relying on her fists to do the talking when her opponents are left vulnerable. Story Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. June is the daughter of Judge Asmius and Aldia Asmius, and was born into pure royalty at birth as the blood ruler of the Corselian Kingdom and Olion subsidiary. As a young infant, June lived in a prosperous and grand mansion caretaken by the Asmius family's hired caretakers; because of this, June could barely remember anything involving her relationship with her family at all. Aldia was shown to care more for June, and treated her lovingly and as truthful as she could by examining the reality in conflicts occuring across Olion. When June was four years old, Judge and Aldia caught magical characteristics kept sealed inside their daughter's blood, hinting at her capabilities of the Darkfire ability. Combat Theme Quotes General Quotes “Minutes, not seconds. I guess you could call me June the Quickness...” “Does being alive count as a morning person?” “Hope I bump into a coffee truck along the way. Or a portable pancake stand. Damn, coffee is so good.” "You're late to the party. I was just talking to Aliza about how much of a sellout Corselia Corps is." "Wouldn't really worry about that... you do realize we can't get anywhere without the damn ship." "Damn Spirans. I'll thrash your faces in." "I got four points today. You only got two because you're not a pro member. Later, looooooser." "Yeah... Ravan's looking real happy alright... That's his way of saying hello, I guess." "Maybe you'd like to show Nex how much you reaaaally care about your dress. I'm sure he'd like to see that. But wait... maybe just do it when I'm not here." Battle Quotes ''(to Team)'' Beginning of Battle: "Could have sworn we fought these freaks earlier..." "Whatever they are, they really need to die." "Ready for more, guys?" "Disassemble and attack! Ranger style." Commanding Allies "Nex, rush them! '''afterwards:' That's what I'm talking about."'' "Mari, shoot some sense into these idiots! '''afterwards: '''Whatever you did, sick." "Drai, up top! '''afterwards: '''That'll teach 'em." Battle Quotes ''(Finishers/Darkfire)'' End of Combo "Forget it!" "Take this!" "Gotcha!" "This ends now!" Darkfire Casting "Burn in hell!" "Fire!" "Lighting it up!" "Fade!" "Vanish!" Characters in Final Fantasy XVI Protagonists June Asmius • Mari Emilia • Nex Voltus • Drai Ordunia • Kazari Lucille • Chance Williams Major Antagonists Firia • Declarus Avgani • Rikard Shern • Gistal Praan • Jill Sevoka